Shugo Chara: A new Beginning
by Ayami55
Summary: Ayami Tsukino, Yaya's Cousin and known to be the rumored crush of Tadase... Is this actually true? And could it be possible that another boy is after her heart also? Set in Shugo Chara first season. *On Hold*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new girl'

 **Author's note: This story was a rewritten on my other story Shugo Chara: The Transfer Student, but I deleted it because I thought it was getting a little bit boring, so I made a new one! I hope you guys like this one better! ALSO:**

 **Ohayo = Good morning**

 **Arigato Gozaimasu = Thank you!**

 **Mina-san = Everyone**

 **Hai = Yes (in this case it does, anyways.)**

 **and as you probably know Konichiwa = Hello and Sayoonara = Goodbye**

 **Itoko = cousin**

 **Just an important note, because I will put some Japanese phrases in this story.**

* * *

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Wake up!" I hear my chara, Su, say. I groggily open my eyes and slowly get up.

"Amu-chan, at this rate, you'll be late for school!" Miki informed, sweatdropping. I rolled my eyes and got up from my bed. I guess I do have to get up, I'm going to be late for another day of school.

My name is Amu Hinamori, age 11 and currently in 5th grade, Star Class and it's been two weeks since I've been a guardian. I have 3 charas, Ran, Su and Miki and even though they annoy me and drive me crazy, they are really nice.

Putting on my clothes, my young sister, Ami, bursts through the doors and shout.

"ONEE-SAN! COME PLAY WITH ME!" She shouted, I squinted my eyes and sigh in annoyance.

"Not now Ami! I have to get ready for school, leave me alone!" I shouted back and threw a pillow at her, of course I missed though, I didn't want to actually hit her.

"Mama! Mama! Onee-san threw something at me!" Ami screeched and ran downstairs to go tell on mom.

"Ugh! Why does she have to be so annoying!" I said to myself aloud.

"Amu-chan! Forget about Ami! We have to get ready for school! So go! go! go!" Ran cheered punching her pom-poms in the air.

"You don't wanna be late-desu!" Su said fluttering next to me. I sighed in defeat.

Rushing downstairs, I see Ami posing while dad was taking pictures of her, man, she forgot about me throwing the pillow at her so fast it's like she just forgot everything I just did in the first 3 minutes.

"Amu-chan, have a nice day at school! And here's your lunch." My mom said handing me the lunch, I smiled and manage to mumble a 'thanks' and headed outside. Walking towards the direction to school, I hear a couple of my classmates, probably spreading more rumors and gossip.

 _"Didn't you hear? There's a new girl at our school, they say she's from Paris, France!"_ One of the girls say.

 _"Oh yea! I hear Tadase has a secret crush on her! And I hear she's super pretty!_ " Another girls say, but this time I actually got interested in what they said, Tadase? Inlove with this girl? I hope not... wait... this is just another stupid rumor they are saying.

"Don't worry Amu-chan! You'll still be able to win Tadase's heart-desu!" Su tried to encourage me as I walked up the hill. I then looked up to see Tadase and a girl, I don't even think I've ever seen her in the school before.

He handed her a notebook and she hugged him, and well... he hugged back.. WAIT, what am I saying?! It could just be a friendly hug, just because Tadase hugs a girl doesn't mean she likes him. I start to pick up my pace, but before I could the school bell rang, SHOOT!

This time he hugged her, and she waved at him goodbye, obviously going to her class. When I finally made it to the gate, Tadase looked at me and smiled,

"Ohayo! Hinamori-san!" Tadase greeted, but I just ignored him, I could feel him staring at me with a hurt expression.

"Hey Amu, maybe if you would've got here earlier, you could've talk to both of them." Miki pointed out, slightly snickering but Ran and Su glared at her, like a lion ready to attack it's prey.

"Good morning mina-san!" Our teacher, Nikaidou-sensei, said.

"Ohayo!" Everyone greeted.

"Today I'd like to give a warm welcome to our new transfer student! Ayami Tsukino!" He said. A very pretty girl walked in, she had blonde/orangish hair and blue eyes. WAIT! That's the girl I saw this morning!

"She's moved all the way from Europe." He informed us. The class now 'oooed' and 'aaaaahed'. I yawned, so she's a fancy French girl, so what?

 _"The rumors are true! She's so pretty, I see why she'd have Tadase's heart!"_

 _"I wonder what type of guys she's interested in?"_

 _"Duh! Tadase probably already fell for her!"_

 _"Her mom is a model! I've seen her in a magazine before!"_

 _"I heard she was good friends with Utau!"_

 _"The famous singer?! No way!"_

Kids whispered more and more. Than I heard a soft voice from Ayami, "My n-name is A-ayami! B-but, you..you can call me Ay-aya-chan!" She nervously said, quickly bowing her head. The class just stared at her in awe. Whispering more gossip, I started to sigh, even though she's super pretty, she could be like me and want to be totally different. But she did look familiar.

"Ah! Why don't you take the seat next to Himamori-san, Tsukino-san?" Nikaidou-sensei suggested, gesturing to the seat right next to me.

"H-hai! Arigato gozaimas!" She said, walking to the seat over to me. She smiled at me, but I just frowned and looked at the teacher, she probably was going to pout or frown or something, but I don't have time for some rich Europe brat like her. This is going to be the longest class in the history of classes.

After class it was finally lunch time, I didn't want to meet up with the guardians right now, I really felt like being alone, but to be honest I don't know why... It just seemed that I was too upset about that girl even though she did nothing to me, I guess I'm getting overly excited for nothing.

"Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko said, ruining my train of thoughts.

"Kyahh! What?" I asked, slightly jumping from her scaring me. Then, that Ayami girl came from behind Nadeshiko and smiled again, what does this girl do? Follow me?! Nadeshiko started to giggle.

"This is Ayami Tsukino! Yay-" Nadeshiko started, but I interrupted.

"Sorry got to go!" I said running off into a distance where they could no longer see me.

* * *

 **(Ayami's P.O.V)**

"We met before... We're in the same class." I informed Nadeshiko as she turned around to me.

"Oh! So you've already met! Wonderful!" She gleefully said, but I put on a bit of a sad and confused face,

"Yea... I don't think she really likes me hat much." I quietly stated to myself, positioning my head so it was facing the ground. Nadeshiko apparently heard me and she lifted up my chin with her finger and said, "Not to worry! She's normally like this with new people! You just have to get to know her!"

I smiled as Nadeshiko tried to reassure me, but I still don't think she really likes me. Great! I've only been here for 1 day and I already have an enemy, for I don't know why!

"Good afternoon, Aya-chan and Fujikisan-san(I think I spelled Nadeshiko's last name right, correct me if I'm wrong.)." Tadase greeted walking over to us with a smiled.

"Ah! Konichiwa Hotori-san!" Nadeshiko greeted back, and I just waved. I'm not really good at greeting.

"Hello mere commoners!" Kiseki, Tadase's chara, said flying out of Tadase's pocket. Again, I just waved. I do have a chara, her name is Harumi, she's my dream to become a fashion designer. She's apparently taking a nap and calling it her 'Beauty Sleep', but that was only because her and I were staying up late designing new costumes for a school play, but that wasn't really important. Sometimes, I think Kiseki likes Harumi but again, not important.

"Aya-itoko, Nade-chan, and Tadase-kun! Konichiwa!" Yaya shouted from across the field. We all waved as her and Kukai came walking towards us.

"Yo guys!" Kukai greeted, winking and waving. We all just rolled our eyes, why does he sometimes have to be a flirt? I guess in every school there atleast has to be one flirty guy, but still!

We all began to sit and eat and talk about, well stuff. Harumi finally woke up and watched Daichi (Kukai's Chara) and Pepe (Yaya's chara) play soccer, while Temari was next to Nadeshiko, peacefully looking over the school schedule.

When the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over, they all decided to meet at the royal garden. Once we all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways, I realized something.. WHERE'S THE ROYAL GARDEN?!

"It's okay, don't like freak! We'll just ask someone once school is over!" Harumi said, trying to prevent me from going into panic mode, I sighed and nodded heading to class.

* * *

 **(Amu's P.O.V)**

School, it was finally over, and once it was over that means I had to meet at the Royal Garden for a guardian meeting. I wonder what the meeting could be about this time, we just had one yesterday after stopping that x-egg at the planetarium!

I guess there must be another important meeting. Walking down I hear a girl behind me tap my should and say, "U-um, excuse me.."

I turn around and, FOR GOD'S SAKE! It was Ayami again! But she looked a little shocked and scared to see me too. _Don't be mean, just play it cool_ , I thought to myself.

"What?" I asked bluntly which made her panic a little more.

"I-I, w-was ju-just wondering w-where th-the royal g-garden is..." She asked, it was obvious that she was slightly scared too, looks like I did scare her in class I guess. Maybe I could just try to be slightly nicer. I softened my look trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Oh, I was going there too for the meeting, but I guess I figures out what it was about, follow me I can show you." I offered, I first she seemed to be a little suspicious, I would too though, I've been mean to her all day and then I offer her help... why do I mess up everything?! After thinking about it, she nodded and went behind me, signaling me to lead the way.

Once we made it there, she spoke, "T-thank you, for helping me." This time I smiled at her, maybe she wasn't so bad and maybe it was just a rumor that Tadase likes her.

Once we entered in, the guardian's turned around to us and smiled.

"Yay! You guys finally got a chance to meet!" Nadeshiko gleefully said, clapping her hands... She's slightly scaring me.

"Yea, yea." I say rolling my eyes and sitting down on the seat next to Yaya.

"Aya-Itoko! Nade-chan made cookies!" Yaya exclaimed, and shoved them into her mouth, leaving one for Ayami. WAIT AYA-ITOKO?!

"AYA-ITOKO?!" I repeated aloud.

"Hai, I am Yaya's cousin." Ayami informs, bowing her head again, this girl is going to be a miniature Nadeshiko, I can already tell.

"She's also going to be, the Diamond's Queen chair, since she has two charas." Tadase informed us. Wait two?! I only see one!

"My second chara is still in it's egg." Ayami explained, that made WAY more sense then.

Ayami got in a seat right in between Nadeshiko and Yaya, making me look sorta left out,(even though it was a ROUND table, Amu: Shut up).

"So, as a Diamond's Queen, you also can purify hearts, but Amu can teach you how to do that." Tadase said, gesturing to me and I just shrugged, making Ayami nod.

"I guess we have everything set than! See you guys tomorrow!" Kukai said, clapping his hand together and walking off, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Hai! Yaya-chan getting hungry! Aya-Itoko! Take Yaya home!" Yaya whined grabbing Ayami's sleeve, making her get up and nodding.

"O-okay... Sayoonara Mina-san!" Ayami said, waving as Yaya kept tugging on her sleeve, poor her...

"I must get going, have a good evening." Nadeshiko announced after a few minutes of silence, getting up from her chair and leaving. Leaving just... Tadase and I?! I'm nervous.. what if I say something wro-

"Would you like me to take you home, Hinamori-san?" Tadase offered, I just stared at him, I want to say yes, but would that be too much?

"S-sure, whatever I guess, but you better hurry up, I don't have all day." I say getting up and leaving hoping that he is going to follow me and thankfully he does! Tadase locked the Royal Garden and we started to walk to my house, I hope mine's is closer, so he won't have to make a loop going back to his house.

As we start walking Tadase asks me, "So, what did you think about Aya-chan?"

I look at him and shrug, "She's okay, I really didn't pay much attention."

Tadase then looks at me and smiles, "I hope you two become great friends! You would like her a lot!"

I sort of got hurt, I would like her a lot?! Maybe he just wants us to be good friends so that's why he said it! Yea, that's exactly why he said it. When we finally reached my house I managed to crack a smile.

"T-thanks for taking me to my house... Sayoonara..." I say, and he say's his goodbyes too and we enter the house.

"I'm Home!" I shout and Ami runs to my side.

"Amu-chi! Come play dolls with me!" Ami asks jumping up and down.

"Ugh! I can't! I have homework!" I growl, and Ami pouts stomping into the kitchen so I take that advantage to run upstairs to my room.

"I though she was really nice-desu!" Su said, flying out of my bag. I nod in agreement, she was really nice, I guess I'm just a bit jealous.

A new guardian, she may be my secret competition to Tadase's heart, or she could be inlove with someone else, I don't really know, I just have to be careful... She could be really sneaky, well... She's a miniature Nadeshiko! Of course she'll be sneaky... Nadeshiko is a bad influence for her.

 _It's going to be a new beginning_

* * *

 **Sorry! Second chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shoot! Soccer! Score!

_Chapter 2: A new beginning_

 _Previously:_

 _"Aya-Itoko! Nade-chan made cookies!" Yaya exclaimed, and shoved them into her mouth, leaving one for Ayami. WAIT AYA-ITOKO?!_ _"AYA-ITOKO?!" I repeated aloud._ _"Hai, I am Yaya's cousin." Ayami informs, bowing her head again, this girl is going to be a miniature Nadeshiko, I can already tell._ _"She's also going to be, the Diamond's Queen chair, since she has two charas." Tadase informed us. Wait two?! I only see one!_ _"My second chara is still in it's egg." Ayami explained, that made WAY more sense then._ _As we start walking Tadase asks me, "So, what did you think about Aya-chan?"_ _I look at him and shrug, "She's okay, I really didn't pay much attention."_ _Tadase then looks at me and smiles, "I hope you two become great friends! You would like her a lot!"_ _A new guardian, she may be my secret competition to Tadase's heart, or she could be inlove with someone else, I don't really know, I just have to be careful... She could be really sneaky, well... She's a miniature Nadeshiko! Of course she'll be sneaky... Nadeshiko is a bad influence for her._

 _It's going to be a new beginning..._

* * *

 **(Third Person P.O.V)**

"Well then, I'll be taking attendance!" Nikaidou informed, "Now where did I put the attendance sheet?" He said, looking around for the apparent lost attendance slip. He then accidently knocked the books over while trying to find it, making the whole class laugh in amusement.

"W-wow, he sure is clumsy isn't he?" Ayami whispered over to Amu, after a few days of getting to know eachother, they started to become good acquaintances, not friends, but good acquaintances. Amu nodded in response and looked out the window.

"I-I guess this is what you call a lucky mistake... because I found the attendance slip." Nikaidou tried explaining, although the class was still laughing.

"I'll take attendance now!" Nikaidou said, but Amu was still in a daze, thinking about how Ayami and Tadase had gotten so close. _I wonder how you would get close to someone like her... she seems pretty friendly, but scared and nervous at the same time,_ Amu thought.

"Tsukino-san!" Nikaidou called out and Ayami looked up and said, "Hai!"

He then checked the mark off, meaning that she was present.

"Himamori-san?" Nikaidou called out, but Amu looked in a daze. Ayami and the charas noticed that since the teacher kept calling out her name and Amu didn't answer.

"Amu-chan, the teacher is calling your name.." Ran informed, tapping her shoulder.

"Are you there? Himamori-san?!" Nikaidou asked, calling out. Amu stood up and shouted, "It's "HIMA" It's HINAMORI-SAN!"

"Ah, sorry Himamori-san." Nikaidou apologized, but still saying her name wrong. Sulking, she went back down on her seat.

As class finally ended, Amu and Ayami were walking in the hallway, heading outside.

"Aww, what's wrong with that teacher, always calling me Himamori-san, but he can get everyone else's last name right." Amu growled, Ayami thinking in her head trying to come up with a solution, she then said,

"Maybe, he just likes teasing you."

Amu looked at her with a strange look, and Ayami soon realized what she had just said and tried to back it up, "T-that's...not what I meant um... Maybe he and you are very close, so you just... t-that came out w-wrong didn't it?"

Amu nodded and Ayami sighed, "N-never m-mind.."

As the were walking towards the stairs, they saw Kukai running with a duffel bag on his shoulder.

"O-oh, Kukai-san. " Amu said, but Kukai seemed to be in a rush, he then stopped and turned around.

"Oy! Hinamori-san, Tsukino-san! Not much going on heh?" He asked, (Note: Hima means "Having free time"), Amu got slightly offended by that comment, even though Kukai did pronounce her last name right.

"It's not "Hima" Sheesh.." Amu mumbled.

"Aya-chan! Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko said, suddenly right behind their backs, scaring the life out of Ayami and Amu.

"Y-you scared us!" Amu said, with Ayami right behind her back. Harumi, Ran, Miki and Su sweatdropped.

"Hey, if you two aren't busy, why don't you check out the soccer team's practice." Nadeshiko asked. Ayami's eyes grew bigger.

"S-soccer! I love soccer!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down making Nadeshiko giggle slightly. They all began to walk outside towards the field.

"So Kukai-kun is the team captain of the soccer team?" Ayami asked, as they have all sat down to watch the game. When they saw Kukai running up to the coach, they saw a bunch of fangirls cheering his name, making both Ayami and Amu have a very twisted look.

"He's Popular, isn't he?" Amu asked.

"Oh? Are you both jealous?" Nadeshiko teased and Ayami shook her head and said, "Not my type." Making Nadeshiko have a mischievous smile, so Ayami scooted slightly away from Nadeshiko and closer to Amu. All three of them heard Kukai and another boy called Yamada switch.

"Heh? They're switching?" Amu asked, turning to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko was in the middle of both Amu and Ayami.

"The ones who wear the blue are regulars." Nadeshiko explained.

"So what about the one's who don't wear anything?" Amu asked.

"A-amu-chan... They're the secondaries." Ayami informed.

"This is just so sad-desu." Su added. As they were watching the team, Kukai and Yamada accidently kicked the ball over to Amu.

"Oy Amu! Pass the ball!" Kukai asked, but suddenly Ran Character-changed and Amu and Kukai were competing against eachother to get the ball in the goal. (It's not really important, therefore no need to go into much detail ^-^)

"Nice shot Hinamori-san!" Yamada said, high-fiving Amu.

"I guess I have more practice to do." He added. As Nadeshiko and Ayami walked up, apparently Ayami heard and she tried to cheer Yamada up by saying, "Don't worry! You did really good out there!" Although she desperately wanted to say that Amu character-changed, she kept her mouth shut. Yamada blushed by what Ayami said.

After the practice was over it was about evening time and the coach gathered the team together.

He explained, "At long last, we'll be having our practice match with Seifuu Academy, since it's Seifuu Academy we can't overdue it. We'll play by the book and we'll win. Anyways I'll announce who'll be going up against Seifuu Academy."

He then started to call out names:

"Goalie: Hara"

"Defenders: Ishimori, Kamiyama, Itou, Nakamura"

"Midfielders: Takaki, Oda, Yamamoto

"Up front will be Suma" (Note this is the coach talking)

Ayami looked over at Yamada to see him a bit sad, therefore she felt a bit sad too. Nadeshiko noticing Ayami's sadness started to get her worried too.

"Isn't that wonderful Souma-kun." Nadeshiko asked Kukai as they (Nadeshiko, Kukai, Ayami and Amu) were walking home.

"Of course! I am captain over all!" He exclaimed with glee, making Amu giggle. Ayami still dazed off about Yamada. _I wish I could've said something to him-,_ Ayami though but was interrupted when Nadeshiko called, "Aya-chan!"

But before she could gain her sight back, she ran into a pole making them sweatdrop.

"What's on your mind, Aya-chan?" Nadeshiko asked, helping Ayami up from the ground.

"E-eh?... I-it's nothing.." Ayami answered, slightly wondering off again, but Nadeshiko didn't buy that lie for one second. As they stopped Ayami walked on, but stopped and turned around and said, "Well I'm headed home now! See you later!"

"Oy! Come watch out game tomorrow, okay?" Kukai instructed, and Ayami nodded in response with Nadeshiko and Amu waving, though Nadeshiko was still wondering what was on her friend's mind.

"Don't you feel bad for him, Harumi-chan?" Ayami asked as they walked home, but she then heard someone kicking a ball, turning around she saw Yamada kicking the ball against a brick wall.

"He's not even playing tomorrow and he's still practicing.. poor him.." Ayami said, turning to Harumi who had a bit of a worried look too and she nodded in agreement.

"Good luck." Harumi and Ayami said quietly, then went walking to their home.

The next afternoon it was finally time for the soccer game to start, and all of the guardians, except Kukai, were on top of a blanket eating lunch that Nadeshiko made, (the order in which they were sitting in was: Amu, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Ayami, Yaya. Just so you know ^-^)

"This is really good Nadeshiko!" Ayami stated, eating the food.

"I agree, it is very delicious!" Tadase said in agreement to Ayami's comment.

"Yaya-chan, eat all your lunch first, you'll get fat!" Amu scolded at Yaya for eating the caramel candy.

"That's okay!" Yaya gleefully stated, while Ayami was trying to take the candy away from Yaya.

"Ah! It's starting." Nadeshiko announced, trying to calm Ayami and Yaya down for a second, of course they did, knowing what Nadeshiko would do when she's mad, and they weren't in the mood to see her mad.

Kukai waved to them as he was walking and Yaya shouted his name while the other guardians were waving at him, then some fangirls came behind them and started shouting his name, making the guardians sweatdop.

As the game started, the guardians cheered Kukai on, while Nadeshiko character-changed and started to shout

"What're you spacing out for?! You're suppose to give it your all from the first second!" She shouted standing up, since they had all changed positions and now Ayami was in between Yaya and Nadeshiko, Ayami tried calming her down, "Na-nade-chan... he's probably t-trying to g-give it his all..."

Nadeshiko turned to her with a menacing glare, and Ayami scooted over closer to Yaya, hoping that Yaya would back her up, but unfortunately Yaya was busy eating snacks to notice Nadeshiko and Ayami's situation... Well more Ayami's then Nadeshiko's.

Ayami saw Yamada walking up and going some where, out of curiosity, she began to get up and follow him. Tadase also noticing this got up and gently tapped her shoulder making her turn around quickly.

"H-heh?" Ayami asked with a slight confused face.

"Are you okay... is something wrong?" Tadase asked with a worried look on her face.

"U-um... Just a second!" Ayami explained and dashed to the point where Tadase couldn't catch her again and he called her name out but Ayami didn't stop to acknowledge. Amu saw what happened and decided to follow her too.

Losing track of where Yamada went, Ayami finally slowed down for a second letting Amu catch up with her. "Are you okay, Ayami-chan?" Amu asked, taking Ayami by surprise, normally because she doesn't really ever ask someone, if he/she is okay.

"I-I'm just worried about Yamada-kun..." Ayami explained, Amu nodded and they began to run and find Yamada.

When turning a corner they accidently ran into Nikaidou.

"Oh! It's was just you two, Himamori-san and Tsukino-san." Nikaidou said, slightly relieved.

"It's Hinamori!" Amu exclaimed but Nikaidou obviously ignoring what she said.

"You two aren't going to watch the soccer game?" He asked, and Ayami slightly panicked, she didn't really want to tell him what was going on, but she's not really good with talking to adults either.

"S-sorry... We're I-in a b-bit of a... hurry, r-right now." Ayami shyly stated grabbing Amu's hand and running past Nikaidou. _Something's not right about that teacher,_ Ayami thought as her and Amu ran to find Yamada.

After a few seconds Amu complained, "Ugh! We lost Yamada!"

"Guys look! He's over there!" Ran shouted and Ayami and Amu looked Ran's way to see Yamada sitting on a bench with a bit of a sad face, making Ayami have a worried expression. Amu and Ayami started to walk over to him

Yamada was looking over at Kukai and thinking to himself, _Kukai's Really awesome, someone like me will never..._

"Something's off." Harumi noted as they saw Yamada's upset expression.

"Yea, something's definitely not right-desu." Su agreed as Ayami and Amu watch Yamada. Soon when Yamada shouted "It doesn't matter!" and soon enough an X-egg, appeared above him.

"I-it's a-an x-egg!" Ayami whispered, slightly worried.

"SO his heart's egg was weak!" Miki stated.

'Kiiiiiicccckk OFF!' is what the x-egg shouted before it turned into an x-egg.

Over at Kukai's game, Tadase stood up and Yaya asked, "What's wrong Tadase?"

"The way Tsukino-san was acting acting worries me." Tadase explained.

"I agree." Nadeshiko agreed and they nodded, getting up and running towards the school. Yaya soon enough, followed right behind them, almost tripping.

The X-Character started to kick balls at Ayami and Amu, trying their best to dodge them Ayami brought out a white umbrella with yellow flowers, well a very powerful Umbrella that is. Amu saw where Ayami is going and also went behind the umbrella too.

"What type of umbrella is this?" Amu and Miki asked at the same time.

"I made it, just incase for emergencies like this!" Harumi stated, and Ayami nodded,

Soon Tadase and the others (except Kukai) ran towards them and Tadase shouted, "Tsukino-san! Hinamori-san!"

When the X-character started to shoot more balls, Ayami shouted, "Quick behind my umbrella!" And the guardians quickly went behind her umbrella.

"I'll never be able to do this," Yamada started to say as Ayami turned around, "I don't care, I'll never be good enough to be on the team."

"That's NOT True!" Ayami shouted, and everyone turned around (including the X-character)

"Just because you failed at something once, doesn't mean you have to give up! You're not going to be good at anything if you don't keep trying!" Ayami stated, and everyone was starting to agree with her comment.

"Ayami! Let's do this!" Amu said and Ayami nodded in agreement.

"My Heart Unlock: Amulet Heart!"

"My Heart Unlock: Styled Harmony!"

Soon as Amu was dressed as a pink cheerleader, Ayami was dressed in a sweet Lolita Princess dress that was colored with yellowish white. (despite her favorite color is pink)

"I... I saw you practicing river bank even though you weren't chosen to be a player! You still didn't give up! So you can't give up now!" Ayami explained.

 _"That's a lie! You don't think I have talent either!"_ Yamada's conscience said, making the x-character throw more balls. Ayami managed to dodge them, making the other guardians worry.

"Aya-chi be careful!" Yaya shouted.

"Others... Don't get to decided whether or not you have talent!" Amu chimed in.

"What can you do if you don't believe in yourself?!" Ayami quizzed, getting closer to the x-character. The X-character then shouted "Red Card!" Throwing a bigger ball at her.

Ayami made a hand movement and then A Yellow and white parasol appeared in her hand, making her use it as a shield to block the ball.

"Don't X Yourself out!" Ayami shouted, making the X-character stop for a second, and Amu lost no time to purify the egg. Then Yamada's chara came out and looked at Ayami and said, "Thanks for clearing things out! You're a good person!"

Ayami blushed and asked, "Y-you're Yamada's dream?"

The chara flew closer and nodded playing with the soccer ball, "Yep. I love soccer! Anyways Ciao." He said as he winked at her and went back into his egg, going back into Yamada.

"Player switch, Sato! With Yamada!" The coach shouted, while Ayami was still facing Yamada, she heard his name and looked in shock as Yamada woke up.

"Oh, Tsukino-san?" Yamada asked as he got up.

"No time for c-confusion!... You're being switched in! So hurry and go" Ayami informed, as Yamada realized what she had just said.

"Heh? I'm being switched in?" Yamada asked.

"H-heh... Yea! N-now hurry! You've got to go win this!" Ayami stuttered while trying to encourage Yamada.

"I don't know what really happened, but thank you Tsukino-san, I will definitely try my best." Yamada thanked, as he got up from the bench and patted her head, running to the field.

As the guardians ran towards the game, they saw Yamada playing, when Kukai got trapped between the opposing team, he kicked the ball to Yamada and Yamada kicked to the goal. Right on time too, the time had just ended and the score was 2-1. The guardians and the crowd started cheering. Kukai high-fived Yamada and Yamada ran up to Ayami and told her, "It was thanks to you for encouraging me!"

Ayami shuttered and said, "W-well.. I d-didn't s-" She was interrupted as Yamada kissed her on the cheek, making Ayami blush madly.

"Kyah! Ayami's first kiss!" Yaya pointed and shouted, making Ayami blush even harder.

"Why that little.." Nadeshiko growled under her breath and had a dark purple aura around her and Amu trying to calm her down sweatdropping. Tadase too, looked slightly disappointed but quickly covered it by smiling and congratulating both Yamada and Kukai.

 _But this Journey has just begun!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: So sorry for not updating! School is ending soon, which mean more work has to get don't quicker, I hope you all understand and I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Third chapter will hopefully be up sooner than this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sleepover

**Author's Note: Next Chapter up! I hope you enjoy! Also, I'll try to speed up the romance too, I just like slow romances, that take time but I don't want to bore you guys 0-0, so I'll try to speed things up this chapter, (even though this chapter is only going to be Nadeshiko, Amu and Ayami.) Also I'm still wondering if Rima should exist, I'm not sure if I want her to be a guardian in this story... I don't really know.**

* * *

 **Third person P.O.V**

It was a little bit after 3:00, and all the guardians were in the royal garden, Nadeshiko and Tadase writing paper work, Kukai and Yaya stamping paper work, and Ayami and Amu, peacefully sitting there... awkwardly..

"Hey, " Kukai started to speak as he yawned, "On 'Good Morning TV' I saw Fujisaki-san's dad today." Ayami and Amu both looked at him.

"Heh?! TV? Really?" Amu asked, looking at Nadeshiko and Kukai back and forth.

"Yes, we will be having a dance performance at the national theater soon." Nadeshiko explained, taking slight glances at Ayami, who was staring off into space.

Kiseki flew up to Amu and added, "Fujisaki-san's father is the leader of Fujisaki-ha."

Amu then started thinking of Japanese fighting and the 'Fujisaki-blast.' and apparently Miki could tell because she informed, "No, no you have it all wrong, it's Fujisaki Japanese Dancing school."

"Japanese dancing is the essence of Japan." Temari spoke up.

"I-I knew that... I was just daydreaming!" Amu said.

As Amu was still trying to cover up the fact that she thought that they meant 'Fujisaki blast' Nadeshiko looked over at Ayami to still see her looking out the window, but this time with a more worried expression, making her worried too.

"Hey Aya-chi, Amu-chi, I bet you didn't know Nade-chan's family run's a dancing school, right?" Yaya asked, as Ayami snapped back to reality, she slightly shook her head indicating that she didn't know.

"Her house is like combined together with the school and the house!" Yaya explained, but everyone except Tadase and Nadeshiko started thinking it as a scary house and Nadeshiko sweated trying to explain, "It's just a normal house..."

Then everyone broke out into laughter. Amu started to look at Nadeshiko and Ayami and thought, _we're suppose to be friends yet... I don't even know much about Nadeshiko and just because Ayami hangs around me a lot... does it really make us close?_

Nadeshiko looked at Amu, then back at Ayami and noticed they both had the same Worried/Disappointed look. Making her frown slightly.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and started to walk home. Ayami walked home alone since she noticed Amu needed some space to think. _I wonder if Amu-chan really likes me..,_ Ayami thought as she kept walking.

As Ayami turned the corner she heard a voice behind her, "Aya-chan!" Making her jump in fear as she turned around, seeing Nadeshiko smiling at her made Ayami sigh in relief.

"Oh...You..S-scared me..." Ayami drifted off.

"Are you okay Aya-chan? You seemed a bit... Distant today." Nadeshiko asked, wanting to hold Ayami's hand as they were walking.

"Um.." Ayami spoke as she pulled both her hands to her bag, "I-I'm...Just a bit...tired today, t-that's all.." Nadeshiko didn't buy that lie for a second, so she tried staring deeply into Ayami's eyes for a clue. But Ayami quickly diverted her eyes away from Nadeshiko.

"Are you free tomorrow? If you aren't, want to come by my house? Amu-chan is coming too, and since tomorrow is Saturday, you can sleep over if you'd like." Nadeshiko invited. Ayami looked slightly frightened, but when she heard Amu was coming, she softened her look.

"H-huh... sure..." Ayami nodded, Nadeshiko smiled.

"Great, then I'll see you tomorrow!" Nadeshiko said gleefully, as she hugged Ayami and slightly kissed her on the cheek. When Nadeshiko ran off, Harumi came out of the bag, not making it any better for Ayami.

"Ooooh~~, looks like two people like you." Harumi teased making Ayami blush.

"D-don't be silly... Nadeshiko's a girl..." Ayami shuttered.

"Huh- sure "she" is." Harumi said, emphasizing the **she**.

"Harumi-chan.. What's going on?" Ayami asked, slightly putting on a skeptical face.

"Oh...nothing.." Harumi said giggling evilly, as Ayami was confused and scared at the moment.

* * *

 **The Next day**

At Ayami's house..

"Make sure to bring this wash-detergent!" Megumi, who was about 25 and was Ayami's Nanny said.

"Onee-san, why a laundry set?" Ayami asked with curiosity in her voice. (Also, Ayami calls Megumi, Onee-san or Megumi-chan, because Megumi and her are very close.)

"Because young Aya-chan, the best gift to receive is detergent! I read a magazine survey, and so far detergent is the best one!" Megumi gleemed as Ayami sweatdropped.

"Megu-san! I have to go soon! I don't wanna be late." Ayami pleaded and Megumi.

"Alright, alight, but trust me, make sure to take this detergent! It's the best their is!" Megumi said gleefully. Ayami sighed, taking the detergent and putting it in her bag. She went upstairs and quickly shoved the first type of clothing she could see in her drawer.

"Ne, ne, Aya-chan, I told you, you should've packed last night but nooo, you were **too tired and exhausted to do it**." Harumi dramatically complained. Ayami once again sighed at Harumi.

"I-it's not that big of a deal, Haru-chan..." Ayami protested, drifting off on her sentence like she always does.

Harumi rolled her eyes, "Oh please, this is getting old, it's obvious Fujisaki-san wants to get your attention."

Ayami looked up at Harumi as she zipped her bag, "If Nade-chan wanted to get my attention... then... why would she umm... invite Amu-chan too?"

Harumi face palmed and stated, "Huh, because she doesn't want to leave Amu-chan out, duh. And besides, she's not even a..."

"Ayami-chan!"

Megumi shouted, punching the door open. "Let's go girl! You have a sleepover to get to!" Ayami nodded excitedly, gathering her bag and Purse, and held Megumi's hand as they walked out of the house.

...

"It's huge!" Amu exclaimed. As she turned around, she saw Ayami and Megumi walking her way.

"O-ohaiyo Amu-chan..." Ayami quietly greeting, as Amu waved warmly at her.

"Ah! Ohaiyo Aya-chan!" Su, greeted and Ayami waved back at both Amu and Su, though, since Megumi was right there, Ayami had to make it seem like she was waving at Amu, or else it would look strange.

"Well then! I'm going to go, " Megumi announced giving Ayami a cell phone, "If you need anything, my number is in there okay?" Ayami nodded smiling, and waved as Megumi started to walk off.

"What a magnificent mansion!" Ran said, staring in awe. Amu nodded in agreement.

"It looks like monsters do really come out of here..." Amu noted, sweatdropping in fear. Ayami looked at Amu, slightly whispering 'm-monsters..?' though, no one could hear her at the moment.

"Well! I'll ring the doorbell desu~" Su gleamed, flying over and ringing the doorbell as Amu tried to stop her.

Suddenly, a woman with a scary mask opened the door, making Ayami jump behind Amu as she was trembling.

"Ah, gomen, I thought you were a solicitor." The masked woman said, as she took off the mask, looking to be around 70. (I don't actually know her age..)

"Auntie," Nadeshiko said, as she came to the door, "Ah! Amu-chan, Aya-chan, welcome!"

Amu was still trembling and so was Amu.

"This is Baaya, she is the live-in housekeeper who helps us look after the house." Nadeshiko explained.

"Psst, Ayami, don't be rude!" Harumi quietly scolded. As Ayami apologized to Harumi, but Nadeshiko went next to Ayami and spoke, "Don't worry Aya-chan, you're not being rude at all!"

"H-huh... great.." Ayami nervously giggled. _Perhaps maybe Harumi is rig... No! Nadeshiko only heard because I'm a loud whisperer... well Harumi is a loud whisperer.. Ugh! What am I even saying?! Nadeshiko is a GIRL, and she doesn't look like she's...Well you know what I mean.. so why is it so hard to even talk to her when she's so close to me! There must be something really wrong with me now I..._ Ayami's thoughts were interrupted when Baaya spoke,

"Dearie are you okay? You looked flustered."

"Aya-chan...?" Nadeshiko asked, poking Ayami's nose, making her snap back into reality.

"H-huh, Yes..?" Ayami nervously asked. Nadeshiko stepped closer to her, and asked, "Are you okay? You seem to be distant."

Ayami's eyes widened, "O-oh! Yea, I-I'm fine...!" She stuttered as she followed behind Amu, but Nadeshiko still wasn't convinced with Ayami's answer.

* * *

As they went in, the sat on the floor, watching Nadeshiko's mother stir tea. _Great, thanks to Harumi, I can't get my mind off of Nadeshiko..,_ Ayami thought and scolded herself, for being distant. _Nadeshiko's mom is so pretty,_ Amu thought.

Nadeshiko's mom looked up at Amu and Ayami, "Originally, the dance school's leader was suppose to meet you. But unfortunatel, he was busy with performance preparations, I'm very sorry about that."

Nadeshiko and Baaya both bowed in apology, as Ayami and Amu bowing down until the were touching the floor saying, "No..it's okay.."

"Here, have some tea." Nadeshiko's mother said.(I'm going to call Nadeshiko's mother, Kimi. I don't know her actual name.) She offered the tea to them. Nadeshiko slightly spinned her cup and drink the tea, as did Ayami. Amu watched Nadeshiko and spinned her cup around really fast.

"A-amu-chan.. Y-your spinning it... too much.." Ayami informed, slightly sweatdropping.

"Hinamori-san, Tsukino-san." Ayami and Amu both shot their heads straight up.

"Are those detergents...?" Kimi asked, with an intimidating look, making Ayami and Amu tremble in fear. "W-well.. I-it's..."

"What a great help!" Kimi said in awe, holding the two detergents.

"Auntie!" Kimi shouted as Baaya came over to their side.

"Are these to two top hard to find brands?! Whitey-Whitey and Scented Pathway?!" Baaya said in shock.

"Please thank your mothers for us!" Amu nodded, and Ayami had a bit of an awkward look. Nadeshiko then walked up to her mother and whispered something in her ear, making her mother have a look of a mixture of sadness and shock.

"Hmm, how about you guys go to Nadeshiko's room and start unpacking?" Kimi suggested, Nadeshiko nodded and lead the two, but Kimi stopped them, right before the doorway.

"Ah, and Nadeshiko, can I talk to you when your done?" Kimi and Nadeshiko nodded her head, leading the two out.

...

"Okay, this is my room! I hope it isn't too pink." Nadeshiko said, chuckling at her own joke, even though neither of them got the joke very well.

"Well then, I must get going to my mother, but I'll be right back, okay?" Nadeshiko informed and Ayami and Amu nodded, unrolling their sleeping bags. As she exited the room, Amu and Ayami started to chatter about their charas.

...

"I'm so sorry, I would've never guessed that she was so lonely." Kimi said, putting her hand on her chin.

"It's okay, just try not to mention a mom or anything, please?" Nadeshiko asked, Kimi nodded.

"Also Nadeshiko-dear, you must learn to control your hormones over her." Baaya said, giggling along with her mother, making Nadeshiko blush a bit.

"I-I don't know what your talking about..." Nadeshiko said, looking down slightly.

"Nadeshiko, could the reason be that you invited her, was because you wanted to get closer to her?" Baaya asked, teasingly looking at her.

"Ah, I knew this day would come, where Nadeshiko would get her first crush." Kimi gleamed.

"Mother, please I beg you to hush down slightly, they are not that far from us." Nadeshiko said, blushing madly.

"Alright, alight, I'm just saying, try not to keep staring at her, she'll start to notice it and start questioning, which would only ruin your relationship, and she doesn't even know you're a..." Baaya was interrupted by Nadeshiko nodding her head and saying, "I understand, I will try to control myself more."

Nadeshiko exited the room, heading back to her bedroom. _Maybe I should tell her.. She may hate me forever if I never tell her, or maybe I should make her like me first.._ Nadeshiko thought, looking straight up with determination in her eye.

...

"-And that's how I ended up bringing my detergent!" Amu said, giggling and so was Ayami, as they were babbling about their crazy adventures in the morning. "I feel slightly bad for your...sister.." Ayami said quietly, and Amu scrunched up her face.

"My sister gets on my nerves, I'm happy to get away from her." Amu said laughing along with Ayami.

Nadeshiko opened the door, entering the room.

"So, how are you guys doing in here?" Nadeshiko asked, trying to avoid Ayami's eyes.

"Ah! We are good, but sadly it's already 4:30! Man, time flies by fast!" Amu exclaimed, and Ayami nodded her head in agreement.

"Also, dinner will be ready soon." Nadeshiko informed, sitting between Amu and Ayami. But she scolded herself for rudely sitting between them.

"I'm so rude, I just sat between you two, my apologies." Nadeshiko apologized bowing her head, and Ayami quickly blushed, while Amu said it was okay.

...

 **8:00pm..**

The girls started to put on their pajamas and, get into their sleeping bags. Ayami and Harumi slipped in the same sleeping bag, Amu and her charas slept separately, and Nadeshiko did the same with her chara.

"You sleep with your chara?" Amu asked, looking at Ayami hugging Harumi like it was a teddy bear. Ayami nodded, slightly yawning and rubbing her eyes. Amu shrugged, and they all went to sleep. Except for Nadeshiko.

As she thought that they were both asleep, Nadeshiko went over to Ayami's sleeping bag and stared at her. _What am I doing?_ Nadeshiko thought, _This is wrong... What if she wakes up? I could ruin our friendship forever.._

"Nadeshiko-san," Temari said, rubbing her eyes and getting up, "You should stop try to watch her and get some sleep, you are starting to lose your focus on your dancing too."

Nadeshiko gave a sad look, because she knew it was right, she knew it was wrong to invite Ayami in the first place, but she had to, no, she _needed_ to. Ayami was the most sincere girl she ever met. Ayami didn't talk a lot, but she wasn't like other girls who thought their looks were everything. She liked someone like Ayami, or possibly loved..

"I'll figure it out, " Nadeshiko whispered to herself, "And when I do, I'll tell you everything.. I promise."

As she softly kissed Ayami's forehead, and headed back to her sleepingbag, unknowingly, Harumi heard, and saw it all, not knowing whether to be happy because she was right, or to be confused.

...

"Thank you for having us over!" Amu said as she bowed and started to walk home.

"We'll be inside, Nadeshiko can you be a dear and wait till Ayami's nanny picks her up?" Kimi asked, and Nadeshiko nodded as Kimi and Baaya went inside, slightly giggling. But Nadeshiko was smarter than that, and knew what they were trying to do.

"Ayami-chan.. I have something to-" Nadeshiko said, but was interrupted by Megumi shouting Ayami's name and waving to her.

Ayami waved back and looked at Nadeshiko, "S-sorry... W-what was that?" '

Nadeshiko shook her head, and hugged Ayami goodbye waving at her.

...

"I wonder what she wanted to tell me." Ayami said, staring at the ceiling. Harumi looked at Ayami, and sighed.

"Aya-chan.. I'm going to explain this in the best way possible." Harumi said. She whispered in her ear and Ayami stared at Harumi in shock.

"What?!" Ayami shouted.

* * *

 **Edited Jul 22: Okay, sorry this took REALLY LONG, I forgot my original story line, so I guess I'm starting a different one, thankfully I don't have to rewrite my story or anything ^_^.**

 **Anyways, please comment too! It really keeps my motivated to keep writing!**

 **Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nade's Secret Revealed!

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm back! I'm going to say, I'm very sorry for RimaHiko fans, but there will be no RimaHiko(possibly, I'm still thinking about it.) And also Rima will not be a guardian, though she will be in the story sometimes... But not anytime soon. Also, since I forgot who Harumi was suppose to be as a chara, Harumi is now: Ayami's dream to be a fashion designer!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What?!" Ayami shouted even louder.

"Aya-chan," Magumi opened the door, "Are you okay?"

Ayami blushed, noticing how loud she was shouting, she nodded her head and Megumi sighed in relief. Megumi closed the door and went back downstairs to cook breakfast.

"S-so, Nadeshiko-san is a-"

"Yep."

"But isn't Nadeshiko a g-"

"Yep."

"So _he_ must have a different name? I mean for a b-

"Yep."

"So... _he's_ been lying to all of.. us-"

"Yep."

"Do..d-do you think I should um.. t-"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because, if you tell him that you know, it would make things awkward for the both of you."

Ayami sighed in defeat, Harumi was right, if she were to tell Nadeshiko that she knew he was a boy, Nadeshiko would be very cautious, and probably not want to talk to her ever again.

"But I can't just.. keep it a secret.. I-I should atleast be able to tell him something..." Ayami explained.

"Well, if you need my help, you know I'll be there for ya." Harumi winked, making Ayami nod and giggle.

"Demo... I don't want to seem like., " Ayami sighed, "Well.. I know when I drift off.. people don't take me seriously.. "

"I just don't know how to handle this type of situation." Ayami explained. Harumi flew up to Ayami's shoulder, "Don't worry! I'll be by your side! Just try to do your best!" Harumi comforted, punching her fist into the air making Ayami giggle more.

"Well school does start in... 30 minutes?!" Ayami shouted, realizing the time. She swiftly put on her school uniform and rushed downstairs.

"Megu-chan! Megu-chan! We have to hu-... heh, Tadase-kun?" Ayami stopped, and she saw Megumi giggling at Tadase.

"Ah! Ayami-chan! You have a wonderful friend who invited to walk to school with you!" Megumi explained emphasizing the word 'wonderful'.

"I-I just came walking a passed your house so I was wondering if you were still here.." Tadase blushed, trying to explain. Ayami giving a shy smile and nodded, walking out of the house with Tadase. But Ayami knew something was going on... Now it was her to figure out, what was going on?

* * *

As they finally arrived to school, with 2 minutes to spare before class, Tadase and Ayami looked to see the other guardians waving at them.

"OHAIYO AYA-CHI AND TADASE-KUN!" Yaya shouted, waving rapidly. Nadeshiko scolded Yaya for shouting. Making Yaya pout a bit. Ayami looked at Amu, and Amu looked a bit upset, making Ayami slightly sad. She also noticed that Nadeshiko looked a bit angry too.

"O-ohaiyo-gozaimas.." Ayami greeted quietly. Yaya smiled and grabbed Ayami's arm, making her almost loose her balance. "So I-" Yaya started but the school bang rang before she could finish her sentence.

 _saved by the bell_ , everyone(except Yaya) thought.

"Well see you all at lunch!" Yaya said shrugging and running off to her class.

Amu and Ayami started walking to their class too, as everyone started to part their ways.

"Ne, Aya-chan?" Amu started, trying to come up with a conversation.

"Hai? Nani-ka?" Ayami asked, looking up at Amu.

"I-um.. Well, see you know Tadase-san.. right..," Ayami nodded in response, and Amu continued, "Well, do-do you.. are you.. inlove with him..?"

Ayami stopped, and tried to stifle a laugh. Failing she giggled and responded, "Well.. I only like him as a friend.. I'm not really interested in him.. _that_ way."

Amu sighed in relief but Ayami asked, "Nande? D-do you like him?" And Amu blushed, and kept walking. Ayami took that as a 'yes' and mentally kicked herself for walking to school with Tadase.

As they kept getting closer to class, Ayami asked, "Amu-chan... do you think of N-nade- _chan_ as your best friend."

Amu looked at her and nodded smiling, making Ayami have an even sadder look. "But don't worry, " Ayami looked up at Amu, "You'll always be my best friend too Aya-chan!" Ayami smiled at those words, but still felt bad for Amu.

Amu and Ayami arrived at class, seeing Nadeshiko playing Temari (not very noticeable though), yet Ayami was still a bit unease seeing Nadeshiko.

"Ah! Amu-chan, Ayami-chan, I forgot we were in the same class." Nadeshiko said giggling very girly. Ayami avoided looking at her.

"Yea, we should have another girl sleepover like that!" Amu said, quietly though, but Ayami still heard it making her eyes close. _That's right.. If Nadeshiko is a girl then that means I... I CHANGED MY CLOTHES RIGHT INFRONT OF A BOY! AHHHH!_ Ayami thought, making a scared look.

"Aya-chan... are you alright..You seem constipated, should I take you to the nurse?" Nadeshiko asked, poking Ayami's forehead. Making Ayami shake her head rapidly.

"N-no! I-I'm fine... Sumimasen(excuse me)!" Ayami said rushing to the bathroom.

"Eeesh, keep this up Ayami-chan, and Nadeshiko will figure out you know his secret on his own." Harumi said, face palming.

"I know, I know... I'm going to have to tell... him.. in private... I can't h-handle this secret.." Ayami said, slightly panicking, making Harumi roll her eyes.

"Ne, Ne, I have a plan, after the guardian meeting, talk to Nadeshiko in private and I'll chara change you, so then you won't stutter, okay?" Harumi asked, trying to calm Ayami down. Ayami rubbed her eyes and nodded, getting up and going back to class.

* * *

"-Okay so that concludes the meeting today then." Tadase said, neatly putting up the papers.

"*Yawn*, Yaya is tired, Yaya is tired!" Yaya complained, crawling like a baby.

"Nade-chan.. can I talk to you in private?" Ayami asked/whispered to Nadeshiko, she/he turned around and nodded. They both walked outside of the Royal Garden where no one could hear nor see them.

Ayami immediately mustered up her courage and asked, "Why do you keep lying to Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko looked shocked, as Ayami looked a bit upset.

Nadeshiko put an innocent voice on and asked, "L-lying?"

"I know it,"

"Know what?"

"Your secret, THE secret, about how you are lying to Amu-chan." Ayami explained.

Nadeshiko looked frightened and slightly sad for a moment. In a quiet voice, he asked, "W-what do you know?"

"That you aren't a girl, and Nadeshiko probably isn't even your real name." Ayami responded crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aya-chan.. I ca-"

"Why, Why did you lie!? Amu calls you her 'best friend' yet, your just lying to her!" Ayami now had fire in her eyes, Nadeshiko looking even more frightened than before. Then There was a second of silence, before Nadeshiko stepped closer, and put his hand on Ayami's cheek, "Ayami-chan, I can ex-" But Ayami slapped him. Not his hand, but slapped him on his face.

In shock, Nadeshiko staggered back, with his bangs covering his eyes and feeling his cheek.

"I can't believe you! Amu trusted you! She was your best friend, yet you lie to her every single day like it's not a big deal!" Ayami knew she was taking it a bit too far, but she was way to chara changed to turn back.

"Not only are you going to hurt Amu, " Ayami had a few tears running from her face, "But I trusted you! And I thought we could be friends! But I guess I thought wrong!"

"I-I Hate you!" Ayami shouted, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate liars like you too!" She repeated. Nadeshiko inside, felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart a hundred times. And then, Ayami realized that she had gone too far. Temari and Harumi both looked sympathetic for Nadeshiko and Ayami.

In a moment of silence, Nadeshiko turned around and whispered, "Well.. there went my chance." Tears obviously running from his cheek, he walked away, leaving Harumi and Ayami. They turned around and also started to walk home.

"Harumi-chan we took it too fa-"

"I know."

"I think we hurt Nade-"

"I know."

"What do you think Nade-kun thought when he said 'Well the-"

"He was inlove with you."

"Well then- NANI?!"

Ayami stopped and stared at Harumi in shock, shaking her head, "No., no, no, no! He must've meant something different, it couldn't be that!" Ayami protested. Harumi sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Don't Judge me I know it's short! Only because I'm preparing for a longer chapter!**

 **Next** **So next chapter, Nadeshiko probably won't be around Ayami as much anymore ^-^, but don't worry, this isn't the end!**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5: I've fallen inlove with you!

**Author's note: Okay, Okay, I've finally finished my storyline, and I have Finally figured out my pair that I want to be in this, unfortunately, I can't say who the pair is, unless I discontinue this story (which I won't be doing anytime soon.) Also, I'm not sure if you already noticed this, or already know this but, Ayami looks like the girl in the cover (just so ya know.)**

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

 _It has been 4 days since the incident, Nadeshiko has not spoken, nor even gone near Ayami ever since, he has also, been slightly sadder ever since too. Ayami, has also gone back down to her normal: Shy and Untalkitive self. Unfortunately, they both weren't happy. So Nadeshiko now hung around Amu and Tadase the most, and Ayami hung around Yaya and Kukai the most. Though, sometimes Nadeshiko wanted to speak to Ayami, but no words came out, making it an awkward silence._

...

It was a beautiful morning for the guardians in their Royal Garden, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. During the meeting, Tadase started to give each guardian an assignment to fulfill.

"Well then, Fujisaki-san, can you attend the archives until the next meeting?" Tadase informed.

"Understood." Nadeshiko simply said.

"Souma-kun, can you take care of the athletic club's needs?" Tadase asked.

"Okay." Kukai replied.

"Yuiki-san and Tsukino-chan, can you attend them both?" Tadase asked.

"Sure!" Yaya cheerily said, while Ayami nodded in response.

"And now for you Hinamori-san, " Amu had an intense look, "There's nothing for you."

Amu dropped her head on the table and mumbled, "W-why only me?!"

"I told you before, the joker is special." Kukai explained, trying to stifle a laugh from seeing Amu's expression.

Yaya put her lips into a pout and said, "No tedious work to do, I'm jealous."

"Besides that, normal tasks don't seem like they'd suit you." Tadase explained, trying to cheer Amu up. Amu lifted her head from the table and her charas were nodding in agreement.

...

After the guardian meeting, everyone parted their ways to fulfill their tasks. Meanwhile, Amu and Nadeshiko were walking together through the path of the school. As they were walking, Nadeshiko said, "Amu-chan, you have to get it together."

"I know, I somehow have to atleast manage to get one job." Amu sadly said, but Nadeshiko giggled and said.

"Not that silly, I'm talking about Hotori-kun, you two haven't become any closer have you?" Nadeshiko pointed out, making Amu sweatdrop and say,

"W-well it's no use anyways... Tadase-kun always like Ayami-chan.."

Nadeshiko giggled more this time while speaking, "You really think Ayami-chan likes Hotori-kun like that? Or Hotori-kun likes Ayami-chan like that? Huh no."

"Heh?! Then how come Tadase-kun is always around Aya-chan?" Amu asked in surprise.

"Ayami-chan and Hotori-kun have similar personalities, they both are quiet and don't talk much, normally when they hang around eachother, they are trying to make their personalities stronger, sometimes with the help of their charas," Nadeshiko continued, "Hotori-kun, is more of an protective older brother to Ayami-chan, nothing more, nothing less."

"S-so, there's nothing between them?" Amu asked and Nadeshiko shook her head in response. Making Amu's personality light up.

"But Amu-chan, " Nadeshiko asked, looking into her eyes, "If there's anything I can do, just tell me. I wish the best for you." Nadeshiko said as she winked making Amu, blush, smile, and nod.

"Anyways, I have a few things to do in the Staff room, see you later." Nadeshiko explained, waving and running off.

Amu sighed in relief and Ran came up, "So Tadase-kun is more like Aya-chan's best friend, rather than boyfriend! Looks like Amu-chan has a chance!" Amu smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, a girl started running towards Amu shouting, "Hinamori Amu! I have finally found you!"

Amu ran to the side in shock and asked, "What was that?! Who are you!?"

"I'm Watarai Misaki, fifth-grade moon class." The girl named, Misaki, explained. Holding out her hand to shake with Amu's, but when she shook it, Misaki squeezed Amu's hand to the point of pain. Then, when Misaki saw an opening, she tried to punch Amu, but with Amu's quick reflexes she managed to block Misaki's punch.

"You pass!" Misaki gleemed and putting out her hand saying it was a 'make up hand shake', but Amu was slightly more skeptical and refused to shake Misaki's hand.

"Gomen, Gomen! You see Hinamori Amu... I-I too am inlove with Tadase-kun." Misaki confessed, slightly blushing, making Amu have a 'say what now?' look.

* * *

Amu and Misaki sat on a bench under a tree to get some shade from the boiling sun.

"A-a battle?" Amu asked, looking up at Misaki.

"Yes! As you can see, Tadase-kun is our school's idol! Therefore we have many competitors, I say we work together to catch his heart!" Misaki explained, "Say Hinamori Amu, since you are a guardian and you can get close to him, how much do you know about him, because I-"

"I-I don't know anything about him..." Amu admitted. Misaki looked at Amu in shock and exclaimed, "B-but you're a guardian! You get close to him all the time!"

Amu nodded and replied, "Not really... I'm sorry, I'm not a very good part-"

"No worries," Misaki interrupted, "I'll fill in all the details for you."

Misaki grabbed a stick and started explaining:

"Hotori Tadase: Birthday, March 29. Blood type: B. Favorite color: Yellow(not sure.). Adress-"

"Woah, woah, " Amu interrupted, "I'm not sure if I really want to stalk his address."

Misaki sighed, "Alright, alright," Misaki looked up at Amu smiling strongly, "Let's work together Hinamori Amu! We can beat our enemies together!"

"Yea!" Amu pumped her fist in the air, but Amu's charas sighed and said 'Goodness, Amu got sweet talked again..'

* * *

During class that Amu was in, taking a test, but obviously not even paying attention to her test. _Watari Misaki... She's so energetic!,_ Amu thought, smiling at her thought.

"What are you smiling at Himamori-san?" Nikaidou asked, ruining Amu's train of thought.

"He-eh..? Oh.. I'm sorry." Amu apologized. Slightly embarrassed since the WHOLE class was looking at her.

"Try to focus on the test, okay?" Nikaidou informed and Amu nodded in response.

Suddenly, Nikaidou tripped on his foot and the whole class started to laugh.

 _"Teacher! You need to focus too!" One girl said._

 _"Don't space out!" Another girl said._

"T-that's true.." Nikaidou said, still on the ground, nervously laughing.

 _He sure is a dysfunctional teacher..,_ Amu thought, looking down at him with a slight disturbed look.

...

It was now lunch time, everyone was outside eating lunch and/or playing or chattering. Misaki and Amu were both spying on the roof while Misaki had binoculars in her hands, and Amu giving her a slight confused look.

"W-what are you doing..?" Amu asked, with a bit of a flat tone in her voice.

"In order to obtain victory on the battle field, first know thine enemy." Misak answered, making Amu sweatdropp.

"Look at that!" Misaki said, handing Amu the binoculars and pointing to where Amu was suppose to look at.

"Oh, isn't that Yamabuki-san, from my class?" Amu asked, looking through the binoculars.

"Yamabuki Saaya, is president of the Hotori Tadase fan club! It has five members!" Misaki informed sharply.

"She looks intimidating.." Amu noted.

"Right! She's truly an enemy to be feared! She and her organization will challenge us!" Misaki explained, "But in the end, they're still just a fan club and we know that there's a 0000000.1% chance that an idol would hook up with a fan."

"Besides, we will have to battle our true enemies!" Misaki put her hands into a fist.

"Our.. true enemies?" Amu asked, with a bit of a weird look.

"The enemies that we should consider highest priority to defeat!" Misaki said, "Is"

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Tsukino Amu!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Using her position as the queen's chair, she's already firmly placed herself at his side, and as for Ayami, who has been no doubly hung around him 24/7 AND is also the rumored crush of him! They're evil women who are deceiving our beautiful prince!" Misaki explained with a sharp voice.

"N-no, nadeshiko-chan isn't like that.. And Ayami-chan doesn't even like Tadase that way." Amu said, trying to calm Misaki down.

"The Misaki and Hinamori Amu Alliance shall crush Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Tsukino Ayami without delay!" Misaki commanded.

...

As Misaki was walking Amu was trying to stop her from attacking and saying, "You don't understand! It's not like that!" Amu exclaimed hold on to Misaki's skirt.

"Don't stop me Hinamori Amu! This is to make us both happy!" Misaki exclaimed, struggling to walking.

"S-seriously! I'm telling you!" Amu said, trying to convince Misaki. But then, Amu turned and saw Tadase, and right behind him was Ayami.

"Tadase-kun.. Aya-chan.." Amu said, looking at both of them.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase walked towards them, with Ayami waving behind Tadase and Amu waving back at her

"You two are friends?" Tadase asked.

"Um...I" Misaki tried to speak, but was too shy and going behind Amu, which made Amu note to herself, _she switches personality on the fly._

"Is something wrong?" Tadase asked, with a slight worried face.

"No nothing! Talk to you later!" Amu stuttered, running off with Misaki on her side, leaving Tadase and Ayami with a confused face.

"What was wrong with them..?" Ayami asked in a quiet voice and Tadase turned to face her an shrugged.

As Tadase turned, Ayami and Tadase kept walking and Tadase said, "Oh! so you were telling me about the..."

* * *

"You really fell apart when it was truly need." Amu complained.

"So did you, Hinamori Amu! Even though you're a guardian, you're no help at all! And I was right! Tsukino Ayami does hang around him 24/7!" Misaki sighed and fussed back.

"What about you? You're always so hyper, but back there, you didn't do a darn thing!" Amu argued. They then started to make faces at eachother, but all of a sudden, they started laughing.

* * *

The next day,

"Hinamori Amu! We need Hotori Tadase to sign his name on this! Then, we'll surely have his heart!" Misaki said, running up to Amu and showing her a paper with a star on it.

"H-heh..? How do expect we do that?" Amu asked.

"Simple! We go up and ask him!" Misaki explained.

"But, last time we ran away, remember? How are we suppose to just 'ask him'" Amu, reasoned, making Misaki think.

"W-well.. I'll try harder this time.." Misaki said, running to find Tadase.

"Come on Hinamori Amu!" Misaki shouted, making the schoolmates look at her.

 _Why does she keep using my full name..?_ , Amu asked.

...

"Tadase-kun isn't here." Yaya informed, eating a cookie, "There's always a bunch of work to be done after school, you know..."

As Yaya kept blabbering on about how difficult handling the school is, Amu and Misaki thought, _Since Tadase isn't here, then we don't have any business_.

"Thanks for the meal." Misaki and Amu said, surprising Yaya.

...

"Is Tadase-kun here?" Misaki and Amu asked opening the classroom door.

"Oh! If you're looking for Hotori-kun, he went to the library." One boy said.

...

"Is Tadase-kun here?" They asked again, over at the library.

"He was just here, but he said he had to go to the council room." A girl answered.

...

"Is Tadase-kun here?" They asked again, now at the council room.

"Ah, I think he went to the Tennis club." A boy informed.

...

They started running towards the Tennis club. "Tadase-kun moves around too much!" Amu noted.

...

"Tadase already went back to the club room." The boy with a Tennis racquet said.

...

"Saaya-sama two girls have been acting suspicious around the school lately." A girl from the Tadase Fan club informed.

"Oh? And who are they?" Saaya asked, with an elegant voice.

"They are Hinamori Amu and Watarai Misaki." Another girl informed.

"That girl I wi- There she is!" Saaya said, but looked up seeing, them running towards her.

"Listen I have so-" Saaya started, but was interrupted when they rand past her.

...

When Misaki and Amu opened the door, they finally found Tadase and said, "He's here!"

"Hinamori-san, what's wrong?" Tadase asked, with a worried expression.

"Heh? Well.. I-um.." Amu stuttered, once again, but Misaki walked up to Tadase, showing him a paper.

"Please write your name on this!" Misaki asked. She handed him the paper, and handed him her pen, he nodded. _he's so dazzling_ , Misaki thought as she swooned over him, "My prince.." Misaki said, a bit aloud.

"Y-you just called me a 'prince' didn't you?" Tadase asked, with a crown appearing on his head, and a dark aura around him.

"O-oh no.." Amu said, dragging him out of the room.

...

"Come on Tadase! It's world domination!" Kiseki shouted. While Amu was holding on to Tadase's cape, holding him back from getting noticed.

"Ah! Calm down Tadase-kun!" Amu pleaded, trying her best to hold him back.

"Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko said, smiling at Amu, "You look troubled."

"Nade-chan, you're just in time!" Amu smiled almost crying with joy.

...

Misaki was now walking through the hallways singing to encourage herself, as some students looked at her alittle strangely.

She then saw Nadeshiko with Tadase talking, so Misaki hid in the janitor's closet trying to avoid them. "I don't like all that energy.." Tadase said to Nadeshiko as they passed the closet, leaving a shocked Misaki.

"It's not something to be concerned about." Nadeshiko said smiling, "See you." She waved as she left the hallways to go into a classroom. Tadase waved her back.

"Is what you said is true?" Misaki asked, making Tadase turn around facing her.

"Y-you don't like all that energy? You hate energetic qualities." Misaki asked once again, this time her hands balled into fists.

"You heard that? I guess a little..." Tadase said. Misaki nodded, shedding a tear and running away from the scene, leaving a worried/sad Tadase.

* * *

"Tadase-kun hates energetic girls.." Misaki said to herself, walking outside, "No matter how many love charms I use, a girl like me has no chance.." Her heart egg started to turn gray.

And unfortunately Nikaidou could see it, having a mischievous smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu and her charas were looking for Misaki.

"Misaki-chan!" Amu called out, scanning the field.

"She's not here." Su said.

"Her irrationality is Unparalleled." Su said, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Ah! Over there!" Ran said, pointing to Misaki who was staring into the field.

"Don't run off like that, Misaki-chan!" Amu exclaimed running over to Misaki.

"Love charms are useless.." Misaki said, "I'm done." Misaki turned around as an x-egg went next to her.

"A-an x-egg?" Amu gasped.

"I'm done being this way!" Misaki exclaimed her eyes slightly lifeless looking. The egg cracked into and x-character. Unknown to Amu, Nikaidou was watching and seeing what Amu could do.

The x-character started to shout ' _Love... HATE'_ then started to blast out dark energy balls, while Amu was trying to run and dodge it

"Her power! It's too energetic.." Amu said, as she tripped, but Tadase caught her, holding the septer he shouted, _Holy Crown!_ It then made a shield, temporarily blocking the balls from hitting them.

"Amu! Do your transformation!" Tadase said, holding the shield. Making Amu nod, as she went and did her transformation

"My heart Unlock: Amulet Heart!"

Amu jumped high into the sky and said to Tadase, "Arigatou Tadase-kun! Leave the rest to me!"

Making Tadase smile, and wave up.

 _"An energetic girl like me will never be loved by anyone!"_ Misaki's x-character said. The x-character started to blast more balls, but Amu blocked them with her pom-poms and said, "Other people bring you down, now you're doing it to yourself! Don't listen!"

"Talking this way is definitely not you Misaki-chan, I really like the way you are." Amu explained, making the x-character stop in think. Amu wasted no time to cleanse the x-character. Once she did, a chara in a wedding dress came out to Amu and said, "My dream is connecting with the person I love and finding happiness, of course it will be the greatest love, goodbye Amu-chan and thank you!" It waved and went back into it's egg, finally Misaki woke up, and looked around.

"Heh..? Was I..?" Misaki asked, looking up at Amu

"I think it's good.." Amu said, facing Misaki.

"Your energetic attitude, I think it's good." She said, smiling at Misaki.

"Hinamori Amu.." Misaki whispered.

"Energetic girls, I think they're good too." Tadase said, walking up next to Amu. Misaki grabbing Amu and rushing to the other side of the field.

"Did you hear that?!" Misaki asked, cheerfully.

"Did you hear him say that?! He said he loves me!" Misaki repeated, with twice as energy as the first.

"He didn't say that! What ears are you using?" Amu asked, looking at Misaki slightly frustrated(in a friendly way though.).

"These ears! And did you say something?" Misaki smiled and said making Amu flinch in anger.

"Dummy!" Amu said, while Tadase was looking at Amu and Misaki in a worried expression.

"I can't hear you at alllll~~~~" Misaki sang/said, Tadase hearing this smiled and so did the charas.

* * *

During evening time, Misaki walked through the school singing "Hinamori Amu is who I really like!~~" She then stopped when she saw Kukai giggling at her. "Ah sorry!" He apologized, still trying to stifle his laugh, but Misaki just stared in awe at him.

"G-gomen.. I must act strange when I'm energetic." Misaki apologized, looking at the ground fiddling with her fingers, but Kukai put his thumb up and said, "It's great that you're energetic!"

Misaki looked at him and suddenly hearts went around her, she had a great feeling for another crush.

* * *

 **The next Morning**

The bell started to ring, and Amu and Ayami were walking together to their classes.

"Yesterday we never did finish the love charm.." Amu said, looking up at the sky.

"Maybe you can finish it today.." Ayami suggested, making Amu nod in agreement.

"Hinamori Amu!" Misaki shouted, making Ayami and Amu stop and search for whoever called Amu.

Misaki ran up to Amu hugging her.

"Ah! Ohayo! what's going on?" Amu asked, as Ayami at the same time silently greeted Misaki.

"Listen, listen! Kukai is definitely the coolest!" Misaki said, with stars in her eyes. Ayami cringed (not a big fan of Kukai, but is a good friend), Kukai seemed more like Misaki's type to her anyways.

"H-heh? Kukai-kun?" Amu asked, shell-shocked.

"But there is one problem!" Misaki said. Amu and Ayami tilted their heads in confusion.

"Yuiki Yaya! She is definitely, no doubt, aiming for him!" Misaki exclaimed, making Ayami and Amu sweatdropped.

"Predictable.." Harumi said, sweatdropping also.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally finished, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been trying my best since school started so you'll have to be patient ^-^. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Snowy Holiday!

**Author's Note: First off I wanted to give a HUGE thanks to the guest:** **Chickolates** **,** **for pointing out that grammar error, sadly, I can't seem to find a way to change my story name, but I do REALLY appreciate when you readers point out stuff like that ^-^.**

 **Anyways, I really thank you guys for following and favoring my story, it means a lot! So.. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day and the guardians were on a bus going to a snowy mountain for the holidays. As they got off of the bus, they looked at the view in awe at the beautiful sight of pillow white snow covering the hills.

"Beautiful.." Ayami stared in a daze.

"Incredible.." Amu said excitedly.

"It's spectacular!" Nadeshiko commented. After a few minutes of staring the bus closed it's door, leaving to possibly go to another bus stop.

"Viva Resort Training Camp!" Yaya exclaimed jumping up and down, put Ayami put her hand on Yaya's shoulder, trying to calm her down. The guardians' charas went out of their bags and gave an excited expression.

"Awesome!" Ran gleefully said.

"Mother nature in all her splendor~" Harumi sang/said, her eyes growing big.

"But it's so cold." Pepe complained, putting a tiny blanket around her. The charas went down to the snow and started playing little activities. Daichi grunted while throwing a snowball at Kiseki, making Kiseki turn around and glare at him, while Temari giggled when Kiseki shouted, "How dare you throw a snowball at the king!? Insolent fool! Return fire!"

"Yes sir!" Harumi said, doing the American salute and throwing a snowball at Daichi, making him knock over, suddenly all of them started to have one big/fun snowball fight and then after a couple of minutes Ran, Miki, Su and Pepe joined in.

As the guardians watched their charas' snowball fight, Amu asked Yaya, "So where's Kukai-kun's grandpa's place we're staying at?" Yaya turned to look at Amu and said, "Maybe it's over there!" Gesturing over to a beautiful looking hotel.

Amu looked where Yaya was pointing and said, "Wow! Cool!"

Ayami also looked and gasped in amazement, "Pretty.."

Nadeshiko joined in and said, "Wonderful!"

Yaya asked, "Is Kukai-kun really rich?"

Kukai looked over at the girls in confusion and replied, "Huh? Oh course not, it's over there." He took Yaya's arm and pointed it over to a temple next to a 5 star hotel.

"A temple?!" The girls said in shock. Yaya shouted, "N-no!" While trying to fidget out of Kukai's grip.

"So we're not staying in a snowy mountain resort?!" Amu asked, looking intensely at Kukai, he shook his head.

"Aaaayyyyaaaaa-ccchhhaaaannn~~! Call Auntie and book us some roomsssss~!" Yaya complained/sang/shouted at Ayami, but she only shook her head replying, "M-my mother is too busy..., s-she wouldn't do something last minute.." Yaya started to cry out in frustration.

"I told you guys it would be a temple on the resort grounds." Kukai explained, while Yaya was still shouting in distress and Kukai continued, "It's where my grandpa lives!" As Kukai left to head to a ski ramp Amu shouted, "Y-you tricked us!"

* * *

 **In the Evening**

"Fools! I told you to return before dark!" Kukai's grandpa shouted at them.

"Gomen grandpa.. We got a little carried away.." Kukai apologized, sweatdropping. But his grandpa hit him with a ruler on his shoulder and said, "Repent!"

"A little carried away you say?" Kukai's grandpa said, "This proves that you are slacking!"

"Clean the hallway to cleanse your soul!" he commanded. They all were disappointed in what he said.

...

"It's so loooonnnnggggg!" Yaya complained, "How are we suppose to clean this?!"

"Fools!" Kukai's grandpa said, opening the door, scaring the living-daylights of the guardians.

"There's no method to it," he began, "polish little by little and it will become clean, stop focusing on the easy way out! Even the longest journey must begin from the very first step!"

They all gave a sad face and Kukai's grandpa continued, "Okay! Start cleaning!" He put a water bucket down and left, leaving the guardians to clean the hallway.

"Why do I, a King, have to clean?!" Kiseki complained as Tadase gave a nervous smile. Temari, Nadeshiko and Su seemed to be enjoying cleaning as the started to sweep and dust the doors and floor.

"Megumi-chan did say that learning chores would be useful in life, Kiseki.." Ayami said in a soft tone, trying to encourage him. But unfortunately it failed because it only made him close his eyes and still mumble about why he had to clean.

Kukai put a washcloth on his foot, and started to foot-clean while whistling like 'nothing to see here'. "No cheating!" Su scolded as she flew up to them.

"Scrub hard Amu-chan!" Ran repeated over and over again, annoying Amu who shouted, "You help too!"

"What a pain.." Yaya complained, sitting on her knees.

"I'm sick of this! I can't take anymore of this!" Pepe complained, kicking her legs like a little baby, and so did Yaya.

"Yaya-chan.. Please calm down..." Ayami said, trying to put her hand on Yaya's shoulder, though it was difficult due to Yaya's kicking.

"Okay then Yaya, let's race around the temple!" Kukai suggested.

"A-a race?" Yaya asked, looking up at him.

"Ready, go!" Kukai said, running with a washcloth in his hand.

"Wait up!" Yaya said, joining in, then Amu and Tadase decided to join in, leaving Ayami and Nadeshiko.

"Well now, when it comes to cleaning..." Temari started, making Ayami and Harumi back away slowly, "I ain't gonna lose!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, running quickly past Ayami, making her spin quickly.

"Outta the way!" Nadeshiko shouted, running over Amu, Tadase, and Yaya.

"I'll run over you if you don't move!" Nadeshiko exclaimed to Kukai, but Kukai accepted that as a challenge and tried to go faster than Nadeshiko.

"Final lap!" Ayami shouted in her normal soft voice (in other words, like Su) while ringing a bell, and Amu was holding a 'Final Lap' sign. Temari threw a banana peel to Kukai, making him trip so that Nadeshiko could win. When Nadeshiko crossed the line she had an innocent face, while Kuaki's face was still flat on the ground.

* * *

"Man, I'm exhausted.." Yaya complained, as they all sat on a stair.

"But that.. was a lot of fun!" Su said, clapping her hands.

Suddenly, Kukai's grandpa opened the door with a purple aura, scaring the guardians.

"Who said you could have fun?" He asked, his eyes turning red with anger, making the guardians slightly temble.

"Fools!" He shouted.

* * *

"After all that cleaning-" Yaya started.

"W-we have to...cook?" Ayami finished, looking at the food on the counter, she wasn't THAT GREAT of a cook, but she knew the basics.

"I'm so sorry, " Nadeshiko bowed her head, "it's all my fault."

"I-it's not your fault..." Ayami said, not daring to look directly at Nadeshiko.

"Yea it's no big deal!" Amu said.

"Amu-chan, I'm hungry.." Ran complained, sitting on Kukai's grandpa's shoulders. "I'm on the verge of starving starving to death.." Harumi joined in with Ran, climbing onto Kukai's grandpa's shoulders.

"Heh? I think I just heard something.." Kukai's grandpa said, turning around, making Harumi and Ran fall off. Amu held onto Ran and Ayami held onto Harumi, preventing the two charas from talking.

"Y-you're just imagining things... It was nothing.." Kukai said, sweatdropping.

...

After they finished that, they attempted to try to cook some dinner (Hint: Attempted), but seeing as it was, Kukai couldn't cook rice, Ayami didn't really know how cook a fish, Yaya didn't know how to cut a carrot and Tadase couldn't cut the onion.

"My.. I wonder how long this is going to take." Nadeshiko said aloud, but it was really more to herself.

"Looks like it's my time to help!" Su said, chara-changing Amu to cook a meal.

* * *

"This is so cool Amu!" Ayami quietly said, clapping her hands together.

"This is fabulous Amu-chi!" Yaya commented, her mouth drooling.

"You'll make a wonderful wife." Tadase said, turning his head to Amu, and as soon as he said that, Amu turned bright red.

"A-a wife.." Amu stuttered quietly so no one could hear her, she then shook it off and pretended like she didn't care.

"Did you really make this?" Kukai's grandpa asked, staring at the food skeptically. Amu nodded her head in response.

"I thought I only had enough ingredients for curry.." He said, thinking deeply.

"H-heh.. Let's just eat!" Kukai said, trying to pass it off.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"It's a beautiful day again!" Yaya commented, stretching her arms.

Amu looked to her left and asked, "Heh? What's that over there?" Gesturing to a crowd of people who were walking in to where a bunch of snow sculptures were, "I wonder what it is.."

"A snow sculpting contest?" Kukai read on the sign as they started walking towards it.

"Feel free to participate." A man said, handing Amu a flyer.

"Let's see.." She said, reading the paper, "First place receives.. A voucher for a free stay at a fancy hotel?"

"It's that hotel!" Yaya said, pointing at the hotel they thought they were going to be staying at in the first place.

"We're definitely going to win!" Amu, Kukai and Yaya said at the same time, pumping their fists in the air.

"Y-yeah.." Ayami, Tadase and Nadeshiko said, slightly putting they're fists up with (WAY) less enthusiasm.

...

"Huh? So we chisel away with this heh?" Kukai asked, feeling the gigantic ice cube.

"What should we make?" He asked.

"What about a castle?" Nadeshiko suggested and Ayami's eyes lit up and she said, "Oooh! With a prince and princess and-oops.."

"Did you just say "prince"?" Tadase asked, with a menacing voice as a crown appeared on his head. The rest of the guardians sweat-dropped as Tadase started to laugh like a maniac.

"It would appear that my time has finally come! To build a castle for a king!" He ranted, "Now loyal subjects! Slave for me! Take your positions!" He commanded, making them all look like -_-.

* * *

"I-in that case, we can assign a different part to each person." Nadeshiko suggested.

"I'll do the roof." Ayami and Nadeshiko said at the same time, both sweat-dropping. "Heh? How about you both make the roof?" Yaya suggested, Nadeshiko nodded and smiling and Ayami silently sighed but nodded. Even though Ayami didn't want to work together with Nadeshiko, she knew saying no would only make matters worse, seeing that Nadeshiko has tried a couple of times to reach out to her.

"Then I'll make the grounds!" Kukai said, picking up a trowel.

"I'll make the cute decorations!" Yaya exclaimed, with glee fully in her voice.

"I shall craft a tower which will look down upon the world! Now subjects! Get to work!" Tadase ordered, they all nodded and headed to their stations.

...

"A-amu-chan.. What's that?" Ran asked, looking at a very crappy sculpture Amu made.

"H-heh..? C-can't you tell? It's a gate! This is a gate!" Amu stuttered, though it looked more like a crooked rainbow.

"Looks like the gate to hell." Ran said, sweat-dropping.

"I'm just not cut out for this stuff. It's not me!" Amu said, sighing while she sat on her knees. Miki's eyes widen when she heard the last part of what Amu said.

"Hey, wait a second!" Amu looked up and turned around, "I could do this in no time if I chara-changed."

"Miki, you're good at this stuff, right?" Amu turned to Miki, with hope in her eyes.

"If I chara-changed with you-"

"Not a chance." Miki interrupted, turning around and crossing her arms.

"Just like that?! Why not?" Amu asked shocked.

"It feels like cheating!" Miki replied.

"Not at all! You're the one who said Chara-changes bring out my hidden talents! So I can use my own abilities however I want, right?" Amu exclaimed, making Miki slightly scrunch up.

"Chara-changes and Chara-transformations are just your hidden potential, they're not your own abilities yet. So.. I can't do it." Miki explained, looking down.

"I'm not cut out for this.. Do you like yourself when you say those things?" Miki asked, turning around to face Amu. Amu looked flustered and slightly avoided eye-contact with Miki (in other words, NO).

"If you act that way, your potential might disappear." Miki informed, flying away (possibly to the others.)

...

( **Note:** Even though Nadeshiko is a guy, I'm just going to call him a her for now.)

On the other hand, Nadeshiko and Ayami started to make the roof, Ayami working on one end, and Nadeshiko on the other.

"Should we make the pattern like this?" Nadeshiko asked, trying to break the silence and making a pattern on the snow. Ayami nodded, not daring to look nor say anything to her.

"So... how is Megumi-san doing?" Nadeshiko asked and Ayami simply replied "G-good."

Nadeshiko looked down to see Temari and Harumi making a tiny-snowman and laughing with eachother, making her slightly frown. _I wish that was Ayami-chan and I.._ Nadeshiko thought, sighing.

"Ayami-chan I..." Nadeshiko began, but was interrupted when Ayami apologized, "I-I'm sorry..". She still didn't look at Nadeshiko, but Nadeshiko stared at her.

"P-pardon..?" Nadeshiko asked, in a polite tone.

"I-I said I'm.. Sorry..." Ayami repeated, slightly blushing but trying to look more focused on the sculpture.

"I.. I can't ever forgive you for lying but... I'll keep it ... a secret." Ayami explained, Nadeshiko looked at her softly and smiled.

"Even though I really want you to keep it a secret, I just need you to do what doing now." Nadeshiko giggled while saying it but Ayami looked at her in confusion. So Nadeshiko explained, "You're talking to me for the first time in weeks it feels like... Ayami-chan.. Even though you're mad at me, you're still really important to me, no matter what, and it makes me sad to see you so upset at me, but I really want you to know that I'll be there for you if you need me, angry at me or not."

Ayami blushed slightly more, but nodded and smiled back. Harumi and Temari looked at the two with a delightful expression as they saw two were starting to get along once again.

...

After they all finished their castle for the day (not completely finished.) they started to walk home.

"That was fun!" Kukai said, stretching his arms.

"Sorry for over-doing it again." Tadase apologized.

"Tomorrow is our last day! Let's do our best!" Nadeshiko encouraged. Ayami, walking right next to Amu, asked in a quiet voice, "A-amu-chan, are you alright?"

Amu looked up at Ayami and smiled sadly saying, "Oh! It's nothing.." Though, Ayami didn't buy it, she nodded with a worried expression.

"Hey, Hey! Let's go buy souvenirs! I'm hungry too!" Yaya exclaimed.

"There's a hot-spring mall nearby. Wanna head there?" Kukai informed.

"Yea!" Yaya rapidly nodded her head.

...

(Too lazy to write about their journey buying souvenirs, PLUS it's not really important, so I'll skip it.)

* * *

"I got to eat buns and I bought souvenirs. I'm totally satisfied!" Yaya gleefully said.

"Oh no! I forgot to buy something!" Yaya said.

"Oh dear, that's awful! Let's go back immediately!" Nadeshiko said.

"We'd better hurry.. It's turning dark too.." Ayami noted, pointing up to the sky.

"Why not tomorrow?" Kukai asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on, come on!" Yaya said, grabbing both Kukai and Ayami's arm and running towards the shops.

"Ah, you two should head back without us." Nadeshiko suggested, shrugging and following Yaya.

"W-what just happened?" Amu asked, looking at Tadase.

"Beats me, shall we head back ourselves, then?" Tadase suggested. Amu blushed thinking, _by ourselves?_

...

They started to walking back to the temple, Amu blushing like crazy, but she hid hit in her scarf.

"A-a graveyard?" Amu said, looking frightened.

"Huh? Are you scared?" Tadase asked, looking at the graveyard.

"P-please! As if! Monsters and ghost couldn't POSSIBLY exist." Amu said, putting her hands on her hips.

"They could. Since Guardian Characters exist." Tadase pointed out smiling.

"Heh..?" Amu asked, shellshocked as Tadase grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm with you." Tadase said, doing a sparkle attack at Amu. She started to blush again as they started to walk through the graveyard. Amu's charas started to smile at eachother.

 _I hope I'm not sweating.. Come on Amu, say something!_ Amu thought as she accidently said aloud, "S-say.."

"Yes?" Tadase asked, facing Amu.

"U-um what was it again.. That's right.. a while back you said you liked someone..?" Amu stuttered, fidgeting with her hands.

"Who might that-" Amu paused, scolding at herself for even bringing that up.

"Oh, that." Tadase thought for a moment, he handed her a picture of his dog, Betty and started to explain that Betty died last year but that was the person (or dog) he was talking about.

"So the person you liked.." Amu started.

"She was definitely the girl I liked most." Tadase finished, scratching his head.

"I'm not very good at handling confessions, so I always character-changed and let Kiseki turn the girls down." He explained, putting on a nervous smile.

"But now.. There is girl who's always on my mind." Tadase confessed looking down and blushing.

"She suddenly appeared before me, " Tadase started, and Amu listened carefully, " We were both guardians so I felt it was wrong, but I couldn't forget about her.."

 _Could he mean.._ Amu thought, her eyes widening and so were her charas.

"I'm just going to say it Hinamori-san!" Tadase exclaimed.

"H-hai!" Amu blushed, looking deeply into Tadase's eyes.

"It was the first time I've ever seen a girl so bright, gentle, and kind!" Tadase inhaled as he was ready to confess.

"A girl like Tsukino Ayami!" Tadase confessed.

"S-so you like Ayami-chan?" Amu said.

" 'Like' is now more of an understatement.." Tadase blushed, looking down. Amu's heart was broken, but she didn't want that to be shown.

"But, I thought you like strong and energetic girls..?" Amu asked.

"I do but... Ayami is so nice and caring, she was always really interesting to me, one minute she could be shy and quiet, then next, she is super talkative and cheerful. But I fear.." Tadase started as he looked down, Amu looked up at him when he said 'he feared'

"I fear, someone else is too after her heart.. I really wouldn't know how to compete with him either.." Tadase explained, looking down.

"W-well... you seem to be doing a pretty good job.." Amu stuttered, feeling like she could cry at the moment. Suddenly, some snow fell, making Amu jump in surprise.

"Gomen ne(sorry)... did we scare you guys?" Nadeshiko apologized, as the rest of the guys started to walk behind her.

"Kukai! Y-you weren't s-suppose to make any noise..." Ayami scolded (but she was really bad at it).

"Huh? Really?" Kukai asked.

"Let's go, Hinamori-san." Tadase said as he started to walk back to the temple, but Amu slightly sighed in disappointment.

* * *

 **The Next Morning EARLY morning.**

"Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked, surprised that she was at the sculpting contest.

"Heh? Nade-chan? Aya-chan? Why are you guys here?" Amu asked, turning to them.

"W-well I was here to fix some places I screwed up on yesterday.." Ayam quietly said.

"And I was going to help her.. Looks like I still have to work on that pattern though." Nadeshiko said smiling and giggling and Ayami smiled too.

"I'm guessing you're doing the same thing, Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked walking up to her. Amu nodded and said, "Well then, let's do our best." Nadeshiko and Ayami nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" Yaya called out, and the three girls looked towards the sound, seeing Yaya, Tadase and Kukai walk their way.

"Nade-chan, Amu-chan and Aya-chan!" Yaya called running up to them.

"Yaya-chan." Ayami said, waving to her.

"Everybody else too?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I wanted to do this in secret!" Yaya exclaimed smiling.

"Guess you guys beat us to it, heh?" Kukai asked.

"Well then, " Yaya pumped her fists in the air, "Let's do our best!"

...

So then, they started to chisel away on the sculpture, Ayami and Nadeshiko doing the roof, Kukai doing the grounds, Tadase making the tower, Yaya doing the decorations and Amu making the gate. _Even if it doesn't look the way I want it to, I just need to do it step by step.. Even if it takes time..If I can just get to who I want to be_ Amu thought, finishing her gate.

As they started to finish the castle Kukai's grandpa was watching and said to himself, "I was wondering why they were sneaking around this morning.."

Once they finally finished it, it looked like a very crooked castle filled with a Japanese-styled roof, soccer balls, Amu's gate to hell, Yaya's bows and Tadase world-viewing tower and even though it didn't looke THAT great, they all laughed it out, happy that they finished the castle.

* * *

"We didn't win after all." Kukai said, slightly disappointed.

"That's okay! We all had fun!" Yaya gleefully said. Once they made it to the temple, they saw Kukai's grandpa at the entrance of the temple.

"That was an unfortunate result. Well, it's a good thing to have accomplished something on your own. I made lunch for everyone today!" He said, cracking a smile. They all cheered with joy.

"Okay then, let's hurry back and eat!" Kukai said, running into the temple and the others following.

* * *

 **Author's note: After a few hours of typing I finally finished this chapter! And it's pretty long if I do say so myself. ^-^**

 **I just wanted to let you know that Ayami's voice sounds like Su's voice, accept slightly softer (is that even possible?). But anyways I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far!**


End file.
